ACORDES QUE SE ENTRELAZAN
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Keikun y Miki...una pareja extraña que a tenido sus momentos,pero..¿podrán ser felices juntos?.


**Hola a todos los que os hayáis animado a leer esta historia. Este fue el primer anime(junto a sus mangas) que me vi y que me empezó a enganchar a este mundo,así que decidí darles un homenaje escribiendo una historia sobre una pareja que me hubiera encantado que funcionara.**

**A mi me encantó Keikun por que era un gran chico. Ojalá existieran más tipos como él. Cuando vi en la serie(cuando Miki dudaba entre él y Michael )como le decía que no tenía por que olvidar a Yuu,creo que fue en ese momento cuando me enamoré de este personaje y me jodió que fuera el único que no consiguió ni un misero beso de Miki cuando hasta Michael consiguió uno.**

**Bueno...tengo que recordaros que la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen a mi,sino a su legitimo autor(por que,sino fuera así,no dejaba escapar a Keikun ni loca). Yo solo los tomo prestados,sin ánimos de lucro(excepto si me queréis dejar algún review),para crear una historia alternativa de lo que ocurrió en la historia original.**

**Así que...sin más ni más,os dejo con la historia.**

_ACORDES QUE SE ENTRELAZAN._

Yuu se había marchado a New York y ella no conseguía entender sus motivos. ¿Por qué le había dicho todo aquello de que ya no podían seguir juntos?. ¿Era cierto que sus sentimientos habían cambiado mientras se encontraba fuera?.

Miki había sufrido mucho tras su marcha. Eso era obvio si se la conocía,ya que había amado a Yuu con toda su alma,pero,este había cogido su alma y la había destrozado delante de sus ojos y la había pisoteado antes de marcharse,así que ella se había pasado mucho tiempo en su cuarto,intentando liberarse con lágrimas del dolor que este le había causado.

Pero,habia alguien que no había querido dejarla hundiéndose en su dolor. Y aquel alguien era Keikun,que iba a su casa a menudo para hacer que diera una vuelta con él por la ciudad,iban a cafeterías, miraban tiendas...Hacían todo aquello que a Miki podía levantar el ánimo. Esta,gradualmente, comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor,ya que Keikun era un tipo encantador y nunca dejaba de ayudarla.

Miki de verdad deseaba ser capaz de responder a sus sentimientos adecuadamente,pero,el recuerdo de Yuu aun seguía muy reciente como para eso. Pero,aun así,no dejaba tan a menudo como antes que el recuerdo de este le estropeara los buenos ratos que estaba pasando junto a Keikun.

…...

Conforme fueron pasando los meses,el corazón de Miki pareció curar la herida y hacer un hueco en él para Keikun,pero,como a ella le pareció que todo ello había pasado tan deprisa,no le comentó nada a este en ese momento y continuó saliendo con él como dos simples amigos.

Comentó esto con Michael cuando sus dudas al respecto casi la hicieron volverse loca,pero,este le dijo que,mientras ella fuera feliz y no le causara ningún daño,no habían ningún problema. Podía ser tan feliz como quisiera,pero,aunque eso la ayudó en parte,no la animó demasiado respecto a hablarlo con Keikun,que estaba ignorante de los sentimientos cambiantes de Miki respecto a su persona.

A este le surgió un concierto en Okinawa e invitó a Miki a que lo acompañara,ya que podrían salir a ver la ciudad antes y después del concierto y así ella no se quedaría aburrida en su casa,ya que Michael no paraba quieto visitando la ciudad y conociendo gente y últimamente no paraba en casa. Así que ella,con el obvio permiso de sus cuatro padres,hizo su maleta y acompaño a su ``amigo´´ hasta la ciudad en el tren,donde se dedicaron a hablar de ningún tema en particular mientras las ganas de Miki de contarle lo que realmente sentía se hacían cada vez mayores.

Cuando llegaron a la estación,allí les esperaba el patrocinador del concierto de Keikun y su maestro de las clases de piano,que era amigo de el primer hombre. Ambos los acompañaron al hotel donde se iban a hospedad.

Obviamente,ambos tenían habitaciones separadas,pero,estaban puerta con puerta. Miki pensaba que aquella seria una buena oportunidad para hablar con Keikun,pero,su maestro insistía en que practicara todas las horas que pudiera antes del concierto y ella no podía ni hacercarse por allí mientras las practicas tenían lugar,ya que el profesor insistía en que ella desconcentraba a Keikun mientras este tocaba.

Sin embargo,justo después del magnifico concierto de este,donde el publico no pudo dejar de aplaudir y donde más de una mujer no pudo contener las lágrimas, Keikun se cambio de ropa y,cogiendo a Miki,ambos abandonaron la sala de conciertos, ignorando por completo a las fans de este y huyendo de todo y de todos juntos por la ciudad.

Cuando ella se percató de donde estaban,se encontraban justamente en frente de la gran noria de Okinawa,haciendo cola para poder contemplar las vistas desde las alturas. Algo verdaderamente romántico si se iba allí con una pareja,pero,algo incomodo si solo eran amigos.

Pero,finalmente,cuando ambos se vieron en aquella pequeña cabina, Keikun,que había esperado todo lo que su paciencia le había dejado y más,se inclinó sobre Miki,que en ningún momento hizo la intención ni de moverse ni de apartarse de él.

Hacia tiempo que había comenzado a sentir cosas por él y aquel era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Se dejó besar,un simple beso sin nada en especial,pero,que para ella le supo al mismísimo paraíso y observo a este fijamente a los ojos cuando se separaron.

-Miki,sé que lo tuyo con Yuu no fue fácil,pero,si me concedes la oportunidad...-intentó explicarse este,pero,los brazos de Miki alrededor de su cuello se lo pusieron un poco difícil.

-Quiero intentarlo contigo, Keikun. Eres el único que ha estado conmigo siempre ahí y quiero que siga siendo así. Siempre.

Este,sorprendido por sus palabras,solo pudo coger el rostro de Miki de nuevo entre sus manos y besarla largamente,mientras la noria giraba lentamente,mostrándoles un hermoso paisaje que ellos estaban demasiado ocupados para contemplar,pasaron la hora que esta tardaba en dar una vuelta completa,sumidos en su pequeño momento de felicidad.

**Fin.**

**Ya sé que es más corto que las historias que yo suelo hacer,pero,mis historias largas son las que normalmente he soñado o algo así. Esta historia se me ocurrió en la playa,mientras estaba tomando el sol con una amiga y comentábamos que Yuu no nos había caído bien y que preferíamos mil veces a Keikun,ya que el pobre chico se lo había currado de lo lindo y estaba muy enamorado de Miki.**

**Ya sé que el verano se acabó hace mucho,pero,es que he estado ocupada escribiendo sobre Inuyasa, Sakura Card Captor,Lovely Complex, GunxSword,Bleach, Hellsing,Fruits Basket,Itazura na Kiss, Nana y demás historias,que podéis ver en mi perfil.**

**Así que,si os ha gustado,que espero que sí,enviarme algún review,ya que me hacen mucha ilusión y si queréis que escriba sobre alguna cosa en particular,solo tenéis que pedírmelo,con los respectivos detalles,y yo haré todo lo que pueda,Vale?.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima,queridos lectores.**

**Xao.**


End file.
